


A Deal Is Done

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Regina, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Taking place sometime in the middle of what would be season 3, Regina makes a deal, one that turns her into a child, with Peter Pan to get Henry back.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you want him back that badly? So badly enough that you'd be willing to do anything for to get him back?" Peter asked motioning to very displeased looking Henry.

"Yes. I'll do anything you ask exchange for my son's safe return." Regina nodded.

"Anything at all?" Peter smirked.

"Yes." Regina stared the boy straight in the eyes. "Anything."

"Deliver the boy back to his real mother." Peter ordered the Lost Boys, rendering a scowl from Regina at the use of 'real'. He turned to the woman. "As for you my dear…"

"Go on get outta here." One of the Lost Boys said in a hush as he gave Henry a shove. With a final glance back—earning him an "I said go"—Henry made his way out of the underbrush.

"Mom." Henry cried out and flung himself into Emma's arms.

"Henry…kid, how did you get here?" Emma asked.

"Regina. She made some sort of deal with Peter." Henry huffed

"Well that wasn't a good idea." Mr. Gold murmured from some feet away.

"What's that supposed to mean, Gold?" Emma questioned.

"Could mean a great many things." The imp answered before returning to his novel.

"Well we can't just leave her with him. She did save Henry." Mary Margret pointed out.

"We came here for Henry, not her." Mr. Gold remarked.

"And we owe Regina nothing." David added.

"But she's my mom." Henry protested. There was a moment of silence.

"We'll find her Henry, just like we did the last time." Emma put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can break off into groups." Mary Margret suggested. "I'll go with Charming and Emma…"

"I'm not going anywhere with the crocodile" Hook stated matter-of-factly. "And who do you propose will watch the Jolly Roger?"

Mary Margret remained silent for a moment before responding "Charming and Mr. Gold will partner up and you may go with Emma. I'll watch Henry and the Jolly Roger while you are away."

Reluctantly Hook agreed to this plan and with much hesitation he and Emma set off into the jungle. "Come on Henry, I'll show you around the Jolly Roger." Mary Margret offered.

"But I wanted to go with Emma." Henry pouted.

"We already lost you once, we're not going to do it again." Mary Margret declared. With a sigh Henry took a seat on shore.

"Aren't you going to come aboard?" Mary Margret asked.

"Maybe later." Henry rested his head on his knees. He remained this way for several hours, waiting for Mary Margret to remove her watchful eyes from him. But the fact that he was sitting in one place only seemed to make Mary Margret more watchful of him.

"Can we at least go for a walk?" Henry asked finally growing board.

"A short one." Mary Margret compromised.

It was along the way home that Mary Margret and Henry and run into Charming and Gold—and eventually Hook and Emma. The six walked back to the ship, discussing their findings; nothing at all. Not even a sign of Regina. It was already dark when they arrived back at the Jolly Roger. No sooner had they walked into the ship had Hook practically screamed "WHO DREW ALL OVER MY SHIP!?"

Emma looked up to see about ten childish doodles colored all over the walls. And a brief glance to the left revealed the culprit; a little girl—no older than six—staring at Hook with big brown eyes, blue crayon still in hand (and still pressed to the wall at that).

"Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" Hook bellowed.

"I'm captain Regina Mills and I found it, and no one was in it, so it's mine!" Regina declared with a childish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think so!" Hook frowned.

"Yeah, well I do!" Regina folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"A'right mate, if it's your ship, you clean the walls." Hook remarked snidely.

"I don't want to clean the walls." Regina lifted her chin up.

"You drew on them, clean them up!" Hook argued.

"Did not." Regina insisted

"Did too." Hook shot back

"Did. Not." Regina stomped her foot

"Oh, then who did?" Hook asked.

Regina pointed at Henry. "He did it."

"You're the one holding the crayon." Hook pointed out.

Regina looked at the crayon in her hand, walked over to Henry, and handed him the crayon. "He did it."

Hook was about to say something when Mr. Gold interrupted. "Are you really arguing with a child?"

"She may not look it, but Regina Mills is a grown woman." Hook proclaimed.

"He's got a point." Emma agreed.

"In case you can't tell dearie, she's been cursed, probably by Peter. She remembers her name, her family, her likes and dislikes, but she does not remember her adulthood much less how to behave like an adult." Mr. Gold explained.

"What's he talkin' about?" Regina asked.

"How you're either going to clean my ship or get a time out." Hook muttered.

"No he isn't." Regina frowned.

"So how are we going to turn her back?" Mary Margret asked.

"I vote we just leave her the way she is now. Much easier to deal with." David remarked.

"You sure about that mate?" Hook asked and pointed to Regina, whom had resumed her coloring—only this time it was on the floor, and with a purple crayon. When she caught Hook staring she promptly threw the crayon dead in the middle of his forehead. This was followed up by a fit of giggles.

"At least she's not trying to kill my wife." David shrugged. "Besides, she seems happy this way."

"We have to turn her back. She did save me…and it's a little weird being older than my mom…" Henry trailed off.

"Point taken." David agreed reluctantly.

"So how do we turn her back?" Emma asked.

"With a mermaid's song." Mr. Gold answered.

"Well it can't be too hard to find a mermaid." Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"That's not the problem dearie. The problem is getting her to sing." Gold broke the news.

"And why wouldn't the mermaid want to sing?" Emma asked.

"After what happened with Ariel and Ursala, most mermaids refuse to sing, they don't want to lose their voices to a raging sea witch." Mr. Gold explained.

"Aww, I broke my crayon." Regina wailed in the background.

"Oh thank the higher powers." Hook muttered softly in delight.

"The sooner we break the curse the better." Mr. Gold continued past the interruption. "The longer we wait the harder it is to turn her back and the less mature she'll be when she does resume adulthood. And if we take too long, Henry will have a little sister."

"I'm still trying to decide if that's a good or a bad thing." David confessed.

"So who's going to take care of Regina while we try to convince a mermaid to sing?" Emma asked. All eyes fell upon Mary Margret.

"Me? You all want me of all people to babysit her?" Snow asked. There was no argument against it; Snow White would be a mother to the Evil Queen. "Doesn't Regina need to be there when the mermaid sings?"

"No. The mermaid will sing and I will capture the song in a bottle. When we get back I will uncork the bottle and all Regina has to do is listen and sing along." Mr. Gold answered. "The job will get done much quicker without any childish distractions."

"We'll be back as soon as possible. Henry can probably keep Regina busy." Emma smiled. And with wishes of good luck Emma followed Mr. Gold and David off the Jolly Roger.

"Hey wait for me!" Hook cried. But it was too late, they had already set off.

"So, I was thinking that we could play dress the pirate in funny cloths." Regina suggested and held up a ridiculous looking handmade leaf hat.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina placed the leaf hat on Hook's head. "You look silly." She giggled with the widest grin on her face.

"Alright mate, I'm already sick of this game." Hook muttered.

"Ummm. Then do you wanna color with me." Regina asked and pulled out a green crayon and started drawing a tree on the floor.

"For crying out loud! Where are you getting all of these crayons from? I know I didn't have them on my ship and I don't remember anyone packing them." Hook remarked. "Do you just carry them around with you? Why would an evil queen travel with crayons?"

"Peter gave them to me, stupid." Regina huffed. "So are you gonna color with me or not?"

"No one is coloring on my ship anymore, she's been through enough with your mom on board, do you know what she tried to do to my poor ship?" Hook frowned taking the crayon from Regina's little hand.

Regina's lover lip quivered. "Give it back." She wailed.

"Not until you clean the ship." Hook declared.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Regina stomped her foot. Upon Hook's refusal to hand over the crayon she began throwing a full out tantrum—screaming, crying, and whining in all.

"Hook, just give her the crayon!" Mary Margret, with her hands over her ears, shouted over Regina's screams. "Please!"

Hook rolled his eyes and tossed the crayon to the crying former mayor. "You can stop crying now."

Regina sniffled and picked up the crayon. "But you yelled at me." She pouted and let another tear slide down her cheek.

"Get over it mate." Hook responded.

Regina resumed her crying, this time with less screaming and stomping. With a sigh Mary Margret bent down and picked Regina up with a gentle hand on her back, allowing the child to rest her head on her shoulders. Mary held Regina like this until her crying slowed, and then sat her on the bed and wiped away her tears. "Perhaps Henry will color with you."

Regina nodded and looked at Henry with her big brown watery eyes. "Will you color with me?" She asked and wiped more tears with the back of her hand.

"Sure, I'll color with you. But we better find somewhere else to do it so Hook won't get mad at us." Henry pointed out.

"Hook is dumb." Regina stuck out her tongue at him. He returned the gesture. Henry led Regina onto the deck of the ship.

"Honestly Hook, I don't know who's acting more like a child, you or Regina. I know she wasn't the easiest person to get along with but you can't just pick on her when she can't fight back." Mary Margret sighed.

"Oh she can fight back mate, did you see the way she viciously threw that crayon at me. And the way she maliciously put that ridiculous hat on my head…and I don't even know why I'm still wearing it." Hook responded as he removed the hat.

"Hook, what I'm trying to say is that Regina might be like this for a while. Who knows how long it will take to bottle a mermaid's song. Can you please behave like the adult I know you are and help me take care of her like a grown man, instead of throwing a tantrum with her?" Mary requested.

Hook took a moment to consider. "Alright fine, I'll try. But we pirates aren't very good fatherly figures."

"Thank you. She lost both of her real parents and she doesn't even remember it. She really needs someone right now, weather she knows it or not. Besides, she's kind of cute like this, and less of a threat." Snow gave a slight smile.

"I suppose." Hook murmered.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Gold, where are we going to find a mermaid?" Emma asked.

"Just follow my lead." Gold answered as he shoved aside a few branches.

"Well we better find one soon because I'm already getting sick of this jungle." David muttered.

"We've only been out here for about a day." Mr. Gold pointed out.

"That's long enough for me to get sick of it." David argued.

"Good thing we're almost there then." Gold muttered.

"And where exactly is there?" Emma asked again. "And I want a real answer this time."

"Mermaid Lagoon." Mr. Gold answered. "Here we are." He pointed to a school of merpeople.

"Wow, finding them really isn't the problem." Emma remarked.

"That is what I told you dearie." Gold answered.

"So which one of you ladies wants to sing for us?" David asked.

"Well I certainly don't." Replied the sassiest of the lot.

"What do you need our song for?" Asked another.

"We need it to return an alley to her adult form." Gold responded.

"Now why would you want to do that?" The sassy one questioned. "This is Neverland, you're not supposed to grow up here…remember?"

"One of you sing or I will rip your fins off scale by scale." Mr. Gold threatened.

"Gold." Emma protested.

"It's fine, I'll sing for you." Called a merman from across the lagoon.

"Kevin! Don't you remember what happened to Ariel?" Asked a mermaid perched on a rock next to him.

"Perhaps, it's time to get over our fears." Kevin responded.

"Regina wants to go swimming." Henry called to Mary from above deck.

"Henry, she doesn't even have a swimsuit—not one that fits anyways." Mary Margret called back.

"I don't need a swimsuit, I'll just swim in what I'm wearing now." Regina gave her input.

"Alright, I suppose." Snow answered.

Regina ran below deck. "Come on pirate, let's go swimming!" She tugged Hook's hook.

"I'm not going in the water." Hook frowned.

"What kind of lame pirate are you?" Regina pestered. "Come on let's go in the water!"

"There is nothing that will make me go in that nasty ocean water." Hook replied.

"Not even this!?" Regina asked as she began sucking his hook.

"For crying out loud child!" He cried removing the child from his hook hand.

"You're going in the water now right?" Regina asked.

Hook glanced over at Mary Margret. "Go on Hook, she wants to play with you." Mary motioned him away.

"Can't you just have fun with Henry, you've only been looking for him since we got to Neverland." Hook glanced at Regina.

"I have?" Regina answered. "Alright, if you don't come I'll draw on your ship again…with pink crayon!"

"Come on Regina, it's almost dark outside." Henry called.

"Fine." Regina sighed. And with a final pout she walked back over to Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma, David and Gold arrived back at the Jolly Roger to see Regina splashing Henry and laughing. The two seemed to be enjoying the water and each other's company.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank goodness you're back crocodile!" Hook shouted. Mary Margret stood next to him in silence.

"Regina come here." Mr. Gold called, ignoring Hook's expression of gratitude.

"No, you come here." Regina yelled.

Emma walked over to Regina. "Come on Regina, Gold isn't coming in the water."

"Well I'm not getting out." Regina frowned.

"Go on Regina, I'll wait here for you." Henry urged.

Emma lifted the child out of the water. Of course she didn't go down without a fight; she began kicking and screaming, trying to break out of Emma's grasp. "Come on Regina, we're trying to help you." Emma huffed.

"Help me with what, I'm fine!" Regina yelled.

"We're going to turn you back into an adult." Emma answered.

"I don't want to be a grown up! I like me the way I am now." Regina's frown grew.

"Trust me, once you're an adult again, you'll thank us." Emma assured her.

"No I won't." Regina declared. She finally stopped kicking and struggling.

Emma set her down by Mr. Gold. "Alright do what you need to do."

"Now, sit here and sing along to the song alright?" Mr. Gold asked.

"No, not alright. I don't want to sing." Regina answered.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Because I'm not good at it." Regina pouted.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're not that bad. Not as bad as Lorry!" Emma laughed. "You should have heard him when he sang at Granny's Dinner karaoke night!"

Regina considered. "Fine, I'll sing along." Mr. Gold uncorked the bottle and a strange otherworldly melody started to play.

"Go on Regina, start singing." Emma demanded ever so sternly.

"You said you would." David said.

"I. Lied." Regina stuck her tongue out.

"Gold, can you stop the song?" Emma asked.

"No, I can't! Once the song has begun there is no ending it until the last verse. But it doesn't matter anyways, it's always too late. She had to sing from the very beginning." Mr. Gold scowled. "But as usual she's being stubborn. Even more so than normal."

"So we'll just have to get another mermaid song." Mary Margret suggested.

"Two problems with that dearie. A person can only hear a mermaid's song once, and even if we could get another shot, I doubt any of the merpeople would be willing to sing again." Mr. Gold answered.

"You mean we're stuck with that!" Hook pointed at Regina, who was now burying herself in sand.

"Hey pirate, can I bury you in my sand?" Regina asked.

"You mean the sand?" Hook asked.

"No, I mean my sand. 'Cause I'm the queen of this beach!" Regina declared.

"And how do you figure that?" Hook asked.

"I heard Snow call me a queen. She said something about Snow White babysitting the Evil Queen. That's me right?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, well, sort of. We were hoping to get rid of the evil." Emma answered.

"Well good, 'cause I'm not evil. I'm just the queen." Regina decided for herself. "Anyways, I'm your queen and I demand that you let me bury you, or it'll be off with your other hand!"

"This is going to be a long trip home." Hook sighed.

"We're not going home until we fix Regina." Emma informed him. "And we will even if we have to find Peter Pan himself!"

"Well please hurry." Hook plead almost in a whimper as Regina began throwing sand at him.

"I'll burry you one way or another!" Regina vowed.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe she actually found a way to burry me." Hook frowned.

"I thought she'd lost her ability to use magic when she lost her adulthood." Emma agreed.

"Can you unbury me now?" Hook asked.

"Nope, not until you apologize for yelling at me earlier." Regina taunted with a smug smile as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Hook sighed. "I'm sorry Regina, for yelling at you."

"And…" Regina urged him to speak on.

"And what? I didn't do anything else wrong." Hook insisted.

"Yeah hu! You took my blue crayon." Regina declared.

"Oh come on, that happened about 2 nights ago." Hook mumbled.

"She was mad at me for a good 28 years or more." Mary Margret pointed out.

"Whatever, just unbury me!" Hook requested once more.

"You can't make me! You can't make me." Regina chanted. "Ya wanna know why you can't make me? It's because your buried under sand you dumb pirate!" Regina teased.

"Can someone dig me out of here? Regina's not the only one who can dig!" Hook glanced between the others. "And can we please speed up the process of turning Regina back to her old self?"

"We tried that dearie, you saw what happened. She wants to be a child forever, and I doubt Peter will be willing to change that." Mr. Gold stated.

"Besides, I still kind of like her better this way." David gave his input.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry." Henry looked up at Emma.

"Kid, I can't cook, you know that." Emma responded.

"I have an apple, you want it?" Regina asked and pulled an apple out of her pocket.

"Again, do just carry these things around with you? Or did Peter give you that too?" Hook asked.

"Nope, Peter didn't give it to me. I always carry apples with me 'case I get hungry." Regina answered.

"No thanks Regina, I'm not in the mood for apples." Henry answered recalling the previous trauma Regina put him through with apple related food.

"Kay, suit yourself, I'll just eat it myself." Regina decided. She then realized that they were boarding the Jolly Roger. "Hey guuuuys, wait for meee!" She squealed and ran to catch up with them.

"Hello, guys, still buried in sand." Hook called. "GUYS! Out here still. Alone. In the dark. Damn it guys, I don't like the dark!" No sooner had he finished his call had he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Long time no see, captain." Hook could see Hook's smirk in the moonlight.

"Oh come one! You've got to be kidding me." Hook threw his head back in an attempt to stare at the moon as opposed to Peter.

"What? Not happy to see an old pal." Peter lowered Hook's head just enough to face him. "Come on Hook, we're gonna go on a little adventure." He pulled the pirate out of the sand and proceeded to bind his hands. "Now walk captain, before I get Tinkerbell to make you." With that Hook unwillingly followed Peter into the jungle. They walked in silence for quite a while and then Peter came to a stop. "Wait here, or I'll have your other hand."

"How many people are going to threaten to take my other hand?" Hook thought aloud only to be ignored.

And then came a bustling from within the bushes. "Have no fear Regina is here." Whispered a particular child's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Strangely I feel more threatened." Hook remarked. Regina giggled in response and skipped to his side. "Go back into the bushes! He's going to catch you."

"Nu-uh he's not." Regina insisted. "Watch this." With the snap of her fingers she transformed herself into a puppy. "See, now he'll never know!"

"Wait! Does that mean you can turn yourself back into an adult?" Hook asked.

"Bark!" Regina responded.

"I've seen people dodge questions in many different ways, but this…this is expert question avoidance." Hook rolled his eyes. In response Regina jumped into his arms.

"Where did you get the dog captain?" Peter asked.

"It leapt out of the bushes." Hook answered. "What do you need me for anyhow?"

"You'll see when you get to Skull Rock." Peter answered.

"That place is scary." Regina whispered.

"You've been there?" Hook asked.

"That's where Peter keeps everyone. That's where his shadow is." Regina answered.

"As in everyone, you mean the kids he kidnaps?" Hook asked.

"Are you talking to that dog. Gosh, you're worse than the cat ladies." Peter muttered.

"Are you going to lock me up with a bunch of children? Are you going to turn me into a little boy? I've already been through puberty and I don't want to do that ever again!" Hook questioned.

"Perhaps." Peter answered.

"I don't want to be a playmate to Regina Mills!" Hook protested.

"Hey!" Regina yelled completely blowing her cover. "You already are, stupid!"

"When did you escape, how did you escape?" Peter asked.

"None of your business." Regina answered and transformed back into human form.

"Give me the girl Hook, give her to me and I'll let you go." Peter bargained.

"What do you want her for?" Hook asked.

"Give me the girl or I'll turn you into a little boy right here, right now." Peter scowled.

"You're almost as good at dodging questions as she is." Hook answred.

"Give her to me, Hook." Peter demanded. Hook considered.

"Fine, just don't make me go through puberty a second time, this beard took a long time to grow you know." Hook replied.

"Whatever just hand her over." Peter tapped his foot impatiently.

"No. No, I don't want to go back there. Don't let him take me." Regina cried.

"Sorry, but it's you or me. And you drew on my ship." Hook answered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry just don't let him take me back there." Regina's began to cry harder. "I would't let him take you."

Hook held Regina out to Peter, who took her in his hands. "No." Regina shrieked loudly. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go." She kicked and thrashed at Peter with each word.

"Sorry mate." Hook said plainly. "Pirates aren't the most selfless people."

This time Regina didn't respond, instead she gave him a defeated and helpless expression. With that Peter turned his back to Hook and began carrying Regina whom had resumed her muffled sobs.

"One would think you're used to getting abandoned by now." Peter remarked. Regina didn't answer. "But it's okay now, because I won't abandon you. I like you a lot Regina, and we're going to be best friends."

"But I don't want to go to Skull Rock, it's scary, and I wanna go home." Regina answered.

"Fine, we don't have to go to Skull Rock, we can go to Crocodile Creek or Indian Camp, you liked Tiger Lily right?" Peter asked.

"I liked the pirate." Regina pouted.

"He left you behind." Peter pointed out.

"I said liked, like I used to like him, but now I think he's just a big fat meanie." Regina spat.

"Then what's the problem. I can be your friend." Peter insisted.

"I like Henry too and Mary. They're nice to me." Regina informed him.

"Well too bad, Gina, because I like you and you're going to be my best friend." Peter informed her. "And since you don't want to be a good friend we're just going back to Skull Rock. The Lost Boys will sail us there."

Upon arriving at Skull Rock Peter had locked Regina up in a cell guarded by his shadow. "You're the worst best friend ever!" Regina yelled.

"Maybe I'd be a better friend if you actually wanted to be my friend!" Peter yelled.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I'd want to be your friend if you were a better friend." Regina whipped a tear out of her eye and crossed her arms. Peter ignored her remark and strolled over to the lost boys, leaving Regina alone in the dark wondering where he had taken the other children. She slumped to the floor, buried her face in her knees, and began to cry once more.

"Oh come on now mate, you didn't really think I'd let him take you did you?" Hook asked leaning on the bars of Regina's cell.

"Pirate!" Regina shouted gleefully.

"Quiet, he'll hear you." Hook whispered.

Regina put a hand to her mouth. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Now Regina, if you want to get out of this cell you're going to need all of your powers. I know you don't want to—and I don't quite know why—but you're going to have to turn yourself back into an adult." Hook told her.

Regina hesitated. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." Hook answered.

"Okay." Regina sighed. "I guess I will." With that a trail of purple smoke snaked around Regina's body. When the smoke lifted Hook observed a much older Regina sitting where the little girl once was. She looked up at Hook.

"Glad to have you back you're majesty." Hook smirked.

"I supposed." Regina answered as she opened the cell door with a wave of her hand. "And just so you know, Hook, when this is over, I'm still not cleaning your ship."


	8. Chapter 8

Regina walked over to Hook's side. "Lead the way pirate."

"So tell me, why didn't you want to be an adult again?" Hook asked.

"My mother died, my fiancé died, I'm the Evil Queen. Being a child is much easier wouldn't you say?" Regina answered.

"I suppose so." Hook replied. "So you remembered your adult life after all."

"Not really. Just knew somewhere deep down that I wouldn't like it." Regina explained.

"Lovely." Hook replied.

"Indeed." Regina said in response. And thus came an awkward silence.

"So…" Hook tried making conversation. "You were pretty cute when you were little." The silence was then gone, but the awkward remained.

"Uh…thanks." Regina answered.

"Sure thing." Hook responded. More silence as they came to the edge of Skull Rock.

"So, how are we going to get across?" Hook asked.

"Magic." Regina answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She twirled her hand and in a puff of purple smoke a boat appeared on the shore.

"Ladies first." Hook motioned Regina on to the boat first. He held out a hand (which she took after much hesitation) and helped her onto the rocking boat.

"Thank you." Regina said once both of them were settled into the small boat.

"No problem, always glad to lend the one hand I still have." Hook smiled.

"Not for that. I mean for coming back for me." Regina replied.

"Oh, that. No problem." Hook said. And then the silence resumed as Hook steered the ship. Regina shivered against the chill of the night. She looked up at the night sky for no particular reason. She yawned. "You want to stop off for the night?" Hook offered.

"That would be lovely." Regina accepted. Hook rowed the ship over to a nearby land mass and helped Regina off the ship once more. Hook pulled out a blanket. "My turn to ask you the question; do you just carry blankets around with you?"

"Yes. This is my comfort blanket." Hook answered removing his Hook (not wanting to stab himself with it in his slumber).

Regina gave a slight smile. "Henry used to have a comfort stuffed hippo, it was the cutest thing." With that Regina lie on the ground and attempted to sleep. And sleep did not come, she was still cold and the ground did little to bring her any comfort whatsoever.

"Hey mate, you want to share my blanket?" Hook asked.

"I don't see why not." Regina moved closer to Hook. He wrapped the blanket around he and Regina. Finally warm Regina fell asleep, leaving Hook alone with his thoughts. He glanced over at Regina whose shift in positions had allowed for her head to rest on his chest. Hook didn't move her, rather he wrapped his arm around her and waited for her to drift to sleep.

"Good night your majesty."


	9. Chapter 9

The night seemed to grow colder still and with it Hook grew more irritated. He'd always been able to fall asleep pretty easily, so why not tonight? He felt Regina shiver in her sleep. At least she was sleeping, and since it had become prevalent that he would not be joining her he decided he may as well spare her the rest of the blanket. He wrapped it around her slightly shaking body, like back down, and placed her head back on his chest. She shifted positions and whimpered softly. Upon closer observation Hook realized the Queen was crying softly in her sleep. "You must be having some dream." Hook muttered gently running his only hand through her hair. Regina jolted awake and wiped the tears away. "You alright your majesty?" Hook asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Regina answered running a hand through her hair, a sign of clear distress. "I'm just cold, kind of hungry, and…"

"You can't sleep. Neither can I." Hook cut her off. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Daniel." Regina answered quite bitterly.

"Boyfriend?" Hook asked.

"Dead fiancé." Regina answered.

"Seems we have something in common. A certain crocodile ripped the heart out of my lover." Hook pointed out.

"My own mother ripped the heart out of mine…" Regina trailed off.

"I don't suppose I'm the only one who hasn't quite gotten over it." Hook answered.

"You're not. If I recall we touched on our desires for revenge." Regina replied softly.

Hook pulled her into a hug. "Perhaps we can help each other heal." He muttered in her ear.

"Perhaps." Regina whispered letting herself lean against Hook. It was in that position she manage to find a peaceful sleep. And in that position that Hook eventually found the same. Regina was the first to awaken in the morning, the early morning sun flooded over her through the trees. Upon realizing she was still in Hook's arms a light blush colored her cheeks.

Hook yawned. "Morning your majesty." He placed a kiss on forehead.

"Good morning Hook." Regina returned the greeting. "We better get back to the water, I'm sure neither of us want to spend another night out here."

"You have a good point." Hook agreed. He lead the way back to the boat. "You can make us another boat right?" He asked upon observing that their boat had acquired a fairly large hole in it.

"I can do that." Regina answered and repeated the maneuver that made their first boat. This time nothing appeared before them. She tried again—nothing. "I..I don't know what's wrong." Regina stammered.

"It's probably nothing." Hook assured her.

"Well how are we going to get home now?" Regina asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we walk." Hook answered.

"Just lovely." Regina responded.

"I can carry you if you'd like." Hook suggested.

Regina allowed herself a laugh. "You would really carry me all the way back to the Jolly Roger?" In response hook lifted her off the ground.

"Sure thing your majesty." Hook answered.

"I suppose I'd rather be alone with you than be stuck on a small boat with Emma, Gold, and the two idiots. The only one I miss is Henry." Regina decided.

"Don't worry your majesty you'll be back with Henry in no time." Hook promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Hook set Regina back on her feet. They walked hand in hand through the jungle casting away vines and other plants as they went along.

"You look tired, you want to rest for a second your majesty?" Hook asked after a while.

"Yes, thank you." Regina took a seat on rock, looking quite pale, with a film of sweat on her forehead.

"You alright?" Hook asked.

"I'm not sure." Regina placed a trembling hand on her forehead. "I don't feel alright."

Hook pulled her into his arms. "It's pretty hot out right now, perhaps that's all it is."

"I don't know…" Regina trailed off and then collapsed—rather she would have had Hook not been holding her body in place, sort of, she slumped over his arms.

"Oh come on mate! Now what's wrong with you?" He questioned out loud. Hook resumed the task of carrying her. Hook began to wonder if it was a better idea to bring her to Tiger Lily to see if the Indian girl could be of any help or if the crocodile was his best bet. As hours slipped away Regina was becoming harder to carry, Hook's arms growing limp. "I do wish you were easier to carry."

"What are you trying to say?" Regina looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I wish I was stronger." Hook mentally slapped himself, embarrassed that the queen had thought he called her fat.

"That better be what you mean." Regina gave a weak laugh. "Where are we?"

"A good hour and a half away from the Jolly Roger." Hook told her.

"You got that far, with me in your arms?" Regina asked.

"I said I'd carry you all the way home" Hook smiled. Out of nowhere Regina gave a small cry and put her hand to her head. "What is happening to you." Hook asked. "I'm going to put you down, okay?"

Regina nodded. "Okay." And Hook did just that. Leaning over her Hook placed his one and only comforting hand on her arm and squeezed.

"Just hang in there your majesty." Hook muttered. "Hang in there." And just like that Hook found himself staring at little Regina. "Oh come on, not again. I wanted a wife not a child!"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"You're a kid again." Hook answered.

Regina blinked at him. "I thought I fixed that."

"Apparently not mate." Hook frowned.

Regina mirrored his frown upon inspecting her tiny hands. "But I fixed this problem." She repeated herself.

"This morning you had trouble using magic. Do you think that has anything to do with it?" Hook asked.

Regina considered. "Possibly."

"I'm almost afraid to bring you back on my ship." Hook confessed.

"I can still think like an adult. I just don't look like one." Regina pointed out.

Hook lifted Regina back up. "You don't need to carry me anymore." Regina stated.

"Yes, but I want to." Hook responded. Regina smiled and leaned over his shoulder. Eventually the pair arrived back at the Jolly Roger. "I'm going to let the crocodile know what's going on, wait here if you will." Hook sat Regina on her bed. He then went back on deck, Henry taking his place.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked.

"After you all so kindly left me buried in the sand a deranged little boy—Peter Pan if you can't take hints—decided to take me on an adventure. Madame Mayor decided to come along for the trip." Hook explained.

"And you let her?" Mary Margret asked "Jesus, Hook she's only, what, 5 years old right now?"

"Yeah, about that, I found out she could still use magic and convinced her to turn herself back to normal." Hook explained.

"Yes, that does explain why you boarded this ship with a little girl in your arms." David replied snidely.

"That's what I came to ask a certain crocodile." Hook spared a glance in Gold's direction.

"She wouldn't listen to the mermaid's song and now it has a reversed effect on her. No matter how much of her own magic she puts forward she'll revert back to her child form. And her magic defiantly won't be as reliable. We need Peter to turn her back." Mr. Gold explained matter of factly.

"Well let's get on that." Hook suggested.

"How about we get you two something to eat first?" Emma asked. "While we don't that, you can go let Regina know what's going on."

Hook walked back below deck to see Regina coloring on the wall. "Hey pirate, ya wanna join me?"

"Regina Mills!" Hook screamed. "I thought I'd never have to deal with this again."

"You don't." Regina laughed "I'm just messing with you." She put down the crayon and walked over to Hook's side.

"It was my idea!" Henry declared with some degree of pride.

"Don't do it again." Hook rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed.

"No guarantees." Regina smiled and took a seat in his lap. "So Hook, what's going on?"

Hook took a deep breath and began explaining the situation.


	11. Chapter 11

"So I'm going to be stuck like this?" Regina asked.

"Unless we can get Peter to help you. But I'm pretty sure he's mad that you left despite him offering you friendship." Hook pointed out.

"That's probably true." Regina realized.

"I'll find a way to fix you." Hook assured her.

"Not if I find one first." Regina answered flopping down on the bed.

"Is everything a competition with you?" Hook asked.

"No, just some things." Regina answered.

"Maybe I can help." Henry asked.

"Not if you plan on going back to Peter." Regina declared.

"But mom…" Henry started.

"I already lost you to Peter once. And it won't happen again." Regina vowed.

"Guys, the food is done." Emma called.

Regina was the first to hop off the bed and walk on deck closely followed by Henry and then by Hook. "What did you make?" Regina asked.

"Fish." Emma answered.

Regina did not like seafood very much, and had given serious thought to pretending she regained the mind of a child so she could throw a fit and get food she'd much rather eat. But she decided that she'd already caused enough trouble on this trip so she took a seat and began to eat the fish.

"So how are we going to get Peter to turn Regina back to normal?" Hook asked.

"We don't know." Mary Margret frowned.

"Not even Gold has an idea." David added.

"Peter is a tricky young man. He needs to be willing to turn her normal all on his own for it to truly happen with no side effects." Mr. Gold explained. "Perhaps she wouldn't be in this situation if she wasn't such a stubborn child."

Regina droped her fork. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard me right dearie, you wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so stubborn." Mr. Gold declared.

"Well excuse me for being under a curse!" Regina scowled.

"The curse only bought back traits from your true childhood." Mr. Gold shot back.

"Can we just discuss how much less threating she seems as a little girl?" Hook asked.

"Thanks for your help." Regina kicked him under the table.

"Anytime mate." Hook laughed.

"Tell your girlfriend to sort her problems out." Gold demanded Hook.

"She's not my girlfriend." Hook muttered.

"I'm not?" Regina asked.

"Wait are you?" Hook asked.

"I don't know you never told me." Regina responded.

"You never asked." Hook pointed out.

"How can you not know who you're dating?" David asked.

"Wouldn't it be weird if they were dating right now anyways?" Henry asked.

"Why are we discussing my dismal love life right now when we should be trying to get Peter to fix me?" Regina asked.

"Because the crocodile bought it up." Hook answered.

"So, are we dating or not?" Regina asked.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, are you guys dating or not?" Mary Margret asked.

Regina looked up at Hook waiting for an answer. "I guess we are, wouldn't you say mate?" Hook answered at last. Regina nodded.

"Can we hold off on the dating until, Regina is old enough to do so?" Emma asked.

"I'm old enough to date!" Regina protested.

"You sure don't look like it." David muttered.

"I don't have to." Regina declared pounding her small hands on the table.

"Alright mate, sit back down." Hook lifted Regina off the ground and sat her back in her chair.

"Don't. Do. That again." Regina shot Hook an angry glance.

"Sorry mate, just trying to keep the situation under control. The last thing we need is the Neverland Child Protection Services knocking on my ship's door." Hook shrugged.

"Does that even exist?" Henry asked.

Hook shrugged again. "Probably not. But I do know that we should probably stop fighting with each other over every little thing."

"Does anyone have a hairbrush?" Mr. Gold asked simply to fill the silence. "Just because we're on an island doesn't mean we have to look like castaways."

Regina leapt off her chair and walked below deck to retrieve a hairbrush form her purse. Unfortunately for Madame Mayor she had laid it down on the top shelf. With a frown she stared up at the object she desired. She stood on her tiptoes and attempted to reach the purse again, the attempt was a failure. So she added a jump or two. Upon that failure she tried to use magic, to no avail. And after that she had resumed her annoyed frown and stopped back above deck. "I can't find my purse…or the hairbrush in it."

"Can't find it or can't reach it?" Hook laughed.

"I can't reach it." Regina's face flushed a deep pink.

"That's strangely adorable." Mary remarked causing Regina's cheeks to burn even hotter.

"That's what you get for hiding the cookie jar up so high!" Henry exclaimed.

"You always found a way to get to it." Regina half smiled.

Hook took hold of Regina's hand and headed below deck with her. "Now where is it?" He asked.

"Up there." Regina pointed. "All the way up there."

Hook picked her up, allowing her to reach her belongings and lowered her back into his arms where she shuffled through her purse trying to find the hairbrush. "I found it." Regina declared holding up the hairbrush.

"Shall we head back on to the deck then, mate?" Hook asked. Regina nodded and he carried her back to the dinner table.

"Here." Regina said and passed the hairbrush to Gold.

"Can I use it next?" Emma asked.

"Am I the only one who bought a hairbrush?" Regina asked.

"No, David bought one too." Mary answered.

"It's not a hairbrush, it's a super manly comb." David insisted. Everyone at the table burst out laughing. The first thing they all shared besides insults and hatred for each other. The first time they felt that they'd all get a long, that things were looking up. And the first time they realized that they wanted to help the formerly evil Queen—the Queen whom was quite happily talking to Snow White from within Hook's loving arms.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next day when the group set off to find Peter, rather the group minus Regina (whom they had deemed as to venerable to come along) and Hook to keep her company. The girl was still asleep when they had left. She sat up with a soft cry, as her dreams hadn't been so pleasant. She ran a hand over her head and then lie back down for a few more minutes. She slowly pulled herself up again and rubbed the sleep from her weary eyes. She then walked over to the mirror set on styling her hair. Regina still half asleep and half-awake failed to render that she was no longer a little girl. She ran the brush through her hair until she felt no tangles and then began applying her makeup—lipstick first—a routine she was most used to. After finishing off her makeup she looked through the few outfits she had on the ship; she ended up choosing a simple midnight blue dress cut just below her knees and a black jacket. She spiced it up with a pearl necklace and the matching earrings, and to top it off a light spray of apple perfume. She went back to the mirror to take in her appearance, that's when the queen realized exactly what had happened. She just didn't know how or why. Forgetting her footwear, Regina climbed the stairs to deck—seeking out answers from Gold. Instead she found Hook sitting on the plank. "Hook, where is Gold?" Regina shouted

"Looking for Peter." Hook answered not even sparing Regina a glance. "With the other's." He added.

"Is there something bothering you?" Regina.

"Nah, just watching the sunset. Waiting for you to wake up, mate. And you took your time with that." Hook chuckled.

"Did I?" Regina asked as she took a seat next to Hook on the plank. Unfortunately for both of them, the wooden couldn't support the weight of two. It cracked and sent the pair plummeting into the water. And to think Regina actually put effort into her makeup this morning! She resurfaced, and spat out the salty sea water that found its way into her mouth, leaving a bitter taste of some sort. Hook soon resurfaced next to her.

"Yes, you did." He answered after swallowing the sea water.

"I put on some makeup this morning." Regina replied.

"I can tell, bit smudged now, but other than that, nice work. You do a much better job with the eye liner than I do with my guyliner." Hook critiqued.

"I don't know what's more unnerving; the fact that my boyfriend is critiquing my makeup or the fact that you failed to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore." Regina stated.

"Both are quite bothersome. Thanks for pointing that out by the way, the fact that you're an adult, would've otherwise gone unnoticed." Hook said somewhat sarcastically.

Regina laughed. "Shall we get back to shore now?"

"Sure thing your majesty." Hook replied. He took Regina by the hand and walked back to the sand.

"Mind telling me how you managed to fix yourself?" Hook asked.

"I wish I could. But I have no clue, I kind of just woke up to it. And frankly I didn't notice until the second time I looked in the mirror." Regina smiled. She sat down on the sand.

"Aren't we getting back on the ship?" Hook asked.

"I think I'd like to enjoy the beach for a little while." Regina decided.

"Allow me to enjoy it with you." Hook sat down next to Regina. He pulled her into a hug, acknowledging just how great it felt to hold a fully grown Regina—the feeling could be described as one of relief that he would not be taken for a pedophile, something that the crocodile took much pleasure in pointing out and mocking. "It's good to have the real you back." Hook pointed out.

Regina looked up at him. "But for how long?" Her smile seemed to fade. "Despite what I said a few days ago, I'd much rather be an adult."

"That doesn't surprise me." Hook kissed her forehead. They stared into one another's eyes for a brief moment before Hook pressed his lips to hers. Regina closed her eyes and allowed Hook to take her head in his gentle hands as the kiss grew more intense, more passionate. Regina felt the familiar tingle of magic trickling through her body. A sense of warmth washed over her and she wondered how pissed the others would be when they realized Hook had broken Peter's curse and they had journeyed into the jungle for no reason. That didn't matter. Not at that moment. Regina fell deeper into Hook's arms as he pulled away, leaving Regina panting softly. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and Regina resumed the kissing. After all they had the Jolly Roger all to themselves and needed not worry about the possibility of Henry stumbling upon something he shouldn't…that is if the two of them made it there that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina felt Hook's hands slide from her face down to her waist and then lower yet. She considered pushing him away, not quite sure if she really did want to go there yet. After all it's only been about a week, maybe a little more since they started dating. Hell, they didn't even know if that they were dating until the night before and Hook was already trying to get in her pants. A place not even Daniel had gotten, a place her mom would kick her ass for letting him access—or would have if she was still alive. That notion scared Regina, even as a grown woman the fear she had for her mother was still very much there. With that thought in mind Regina grabbed Hook's hand and placed it back on her cheek. As for his hook, she already took note that it was dug into the sand. Hook finished kissing the queen, most likely to ask why she had taken his hand. To her surprise he didn't. Instead he stared wordlessly into her eyes, still holding her hand. Regina reached out and took his other hand—rather his hook—in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Maybe another time?" Hook asked more than he stated.

"Maybe." Regina answered as she shifted into a more comfortable position. This caused Hook to withdraw his hand and his hook.

"Shall we get back aboard the Jolly Roger?" Hook asked.

"I don't know if I want to yet." Regina answered. "I'd rather go for a walk in through the jungle. A walk where we don't have any…problems to deal with."

"If that's what you want to do." Hook answered and helped her to her feet. Regina thanked him with a smile and led him into the jungle. After a moment Hook placed his hands, so to speak, on Regina's shoulders as she wandered aimlessly, pushing vines and branches out of the way as she moved along. "So, we walking to anywhere in particular?" Hook asked lowering his hand to take hold of Regina's.

"Nope. We're just walking." Regina answered. They walked in silence for a period of time.

Hook was the one to eventually break that silence. "You aren't talking very much your majesty."

"I don't have much to say." Regina stated quite plainly.

"You sure did when you colored all over my ship." He pointed out.

"Are we back on that again?" Regina asked a slight smile playing at her lips. "I already told you, I couldn't help it."

"You sure about that mate?" Hook asked.

"Absolutely." Regina replied.

"While we're on that topic…you want to go swimming with me now? After we finish our walk I mean." Regina asked. "And with proper swim attire." She added for good measure.

"Depends are you going to allow me to actually put on proper swimwear, or are you going to send me falling into the water first?" Hook asked.

"Do you want me to?" Regina returned his teasing.

"Not particularly." Hook responded. "So we heading back yet?"

"Yes, we've been heading back." Regina pointed out.

"You sure? Because the Jolly Roger is that way." Hook pointed to the right.

"Actually, it's this way." Regina continued heading to the left.

"Regina Mills. The ship. Is this way." Hook tugged her in the other direction.

"I thought pirates had a good internal compass." Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"We do, which is why you should follow me to the left your majesty." Hook insisted. But he couldn't seem to get past Regina's royal stubbornness.

"So help me if we have to spend another night in this damn jungle without blankets and pillows…"Regina trailed off.

"Don't you worry mate, I got the blanket right here." Hook pulled out the same blanket he had let Regina use that first night they found themselves in this jungle. Regina smiled at that memory, despite the cold of that night, the memory was defiantly a warm one.

"I suppose being stuck in this jungle again wouldn't kill me." Regina smiled, her eyes seemed to gleam with happiness.

Happiness that Hook took note of. "I know you've been deprived of joy for quite some time your majesty, but do you really think this is a good time to make up for your lost smiles?"

"Yes, I kind of do." Regina answered.

"Of course you do." Hook grinned. At least Hook would be lost in the jungle—again—with someone he truly cared for. And he defiantly wasn't opposed to sharing the blanket with her again. They wandered around for hours, not coming across anything even remotely familiar. The sky was growing darker and darker still.

"Shall we stop and try to make some sort of camp?" Regina asked.

"Sounds like a good idea. I could get a fire running." Hook answered.

"Gather the wood, I'll do the rest." Regina requested.

"Will do." Hook replied. He walked about the jungle picking up some twigs and fallen branches, and some leaves along the way. He dropped in a pile at Regina's feet. The woman did not hesitate in setting them ablaze with a fireball she had conjured up. She and Hook sat themselves before the fire. "At least tonight we'll be warm." Hook pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that blanket would have been enough." Regina pointed out. "But since we have the fire, would you mind me using it to make us a shelter?"

"You can use this one." Hook pulled out another blanket. "This time I packed an extra, just in case something like this happened."

Regina did like his precautions a lot, though he was in some aspects, at least he wasn't an idiot when it came down to getting lost. By the time Regina had the makeshift shelter up, it was dark again and the only light came from the fire and the tiny lights emitted by swarms of fireflies. Hook was now leaning against the tree Regina built their shelter around. Of course the woman was sitting in his lap, his arms around her stomach. She seemed to be gazing up at the sky deep in thought.

"All things considered, it is a nice night wouldn't you say?" Regina finally spoke up.

"I suppose it is." Hook answered.

"A bit chilly again though." She added.

"Yeah, that too." Hook muttered. He placed a kiss on Regina's left ear and then on the top of her head. She turned to face him and returned the favor by kissing him on the lips. Hook then began lowering his lips to the most tender spot on her neck. Before he knew it Regina had him on his back, staring up at her. "I could have sworn you weren't ready for this." He found himself muttering.

"I didn't think I was either…"She practically whispered letting her hand slide up his shirt. "But I think I may have changed my mind captain."

Regina snuggled closer to him. His arms wrapped around her naked body. She in turn placed her arms around him and pulled him closer. The thin blanket did little to keep out the chill, the fire had long since died out, and Regina was beginning to regret not putting at least her skirt back on. She wondered if Hook was feeling the same. At last she decided that she'd do herself that favor, with the snap of her fingers Regina was fully clade in her nightgown and she took it upon herself to put some boxers on Hook. All the while wondering why she hadn't done that earlier. With that minor mishap put aside Regina pulled herself even closer to the pirate, close enough in fact that she could feel the exhale of his every breath. So close she could hear his soft intake of air. A rhythmic pulsing that had somehow lulled her to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina woke up to Hook still sleeping at her side, still holding her in his arms. She considered waking him up and setting out to find their way home, but decided she'd much rather lay there and wait until he woke up. She was still pretty groggy anyways. Regina stretched her arms out, accidentally whacking Hook in the face. "What are you doing your majesty?" Hook muttered his speech slurring. In an attempt to avoid the question she pretended to still be asleep. Hook let out a sigh and rolled over to face Regina. "Wake up your majesty" he gently shook her.

Regina slowly heaved herself upright. "Morning Hook."

"Good morning." He returned the greeting.

Regina took down their shelter and handed Hook his blanket back.

"So, can we go my way this time, since clearly you went the wrong way." Hook asked.

"Fine. But I swear, if we get even more lost…" Regina started.

"Let me guess—you'll cut off my other hand?" Hook cut her off.

"Not what I had in mind, but that's a good idea." Regina decided as she followed Hook. The day was very uneventful, apart from Hook tripping over a rock and then Regina tripping over him. Other than that Regina noticed that they seemed to be going in circles. "Seriously, Hook, we passed that tree about 5 times already."

"How do you know it's the same tree?" Hook questioned.

"Because, after the 3rd time I made sure to mark it in case you asked that question." Regina declared. "Perhaps my internal compass is no good, but yours is even worse!"

"Fine, you wanna lead the way again?" Hook asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Regina accepted his offer. And while she hadn't managed to lead them back to the Jolly Roger, by night fall they were at the Indian Camp.

"This doesn't look like the Jolly Roger your majesty." Hook pointed out.

"At least we have somewhere cozy to sleep tonight. And you never know, maybe the Indians know where your ship is." Regina pointed out.

"Possibly." Hook remarked.

"Besides, I believe you wanted me to meet Tiger Lily." Regina recalled.

"Lead the way your majesty." Hook motioned her in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

The two of them came to the Indian Camp. "Hey Chief, is Tiger here?" Hook asked.

"In our teepee." The Chief answered with a laugh. "Who's the lady?"

"Regina…the queen." Hook replied with a questioning look. "My girlfriend."

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself." Regina stated.

"Good evening Regina. I am the leader of this little tribe." The Chief shook her hand.

Hook lead Regina to the Chief's teepee. "So how exactly did you come to meet these people?" Regina asked.

"Upon going on hunt for a certain little boy, who fired a cannonball through my ship a while back. And if you don't know who I'm talking about, I'll give you a hint; he's named after a cooking utensil." Hook declared.

Regina laughed. "So you hunt crocodiles and common kitchen supplies?"

"You can say that." Hook replied upon standing before the teepee. "After you."

Regina entered the teepee, causing Tiger Lily to jump. Hook slipped into the tent shortly after.

"Oh hello Hook, long time no see." Tiger Lily smile quite cheerfully and with a giggle. "It's been a while since I've gotten any visitors. Who's that?"

"This is my girlfriend…" Hook started.

"I'm Regina Mills." Regina cut in.

"She's perfectly capable of introducing herself." Hook informed Tiger Lily.

"So what brings you here Mr. Hook?" Tiger giggled.

"Regina's poor sense of direction." Hook remarked.

"My poor sense of direction? I didn't see you pointing me in any other direction." Regina raised an eyebrow.

Tiger Lily laughed again. "So you're here for directions?" Tiger asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you could show us the way back to Crocodile Creek." Hook answered.

"I could defiantly do that tomorrow. For now, I could show you to a teepee where you can stay the night." Tiger Lily offered.

"Thank you Tiger Lily. We could use a comfy place to stay tonight." Regina said "We've found ourselves sleeping on the jungle floor more often than we'd like."

Tiger lead them to a teepee close to the camp fire. "There are a few sleeping bags on the floor, pick your favorite."

"Thank you again." Regina smiled.

"We will see you in the morning." Hook waved as Tiger walked back to her own teepee.

Regina lie down on her sleeping bag. "I just don't get why they keep laughing at me." Hook muttered.

"Perhaps it's because you're only wearing your boxers." Regina pointed out.

"Damn it Regina! Why didn't you tell me?" Hook asked.

"At least I was nice enough to actually put them on for you!" Regina countered.

"Good night." Hook muttered and rolled on his side.

Regina rolled him back to face her. "You're not going to bed this early." She smirked circling her pointer around his chest.

"Aren't I?" Hook asked as he set his hook the side. Regina kissed his chest and then his lips.

"Well I would hope not." Regina whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on it.

"As much as I'd love to stay up and have a little fun, I really would love to be able to wake up tomorrow early enough to make it back to the Jolly Roger before dark." Hook replied giving Regina a soft kiss on the lips. One she returned passionately.

"If you're sure." Regina said and lie back down on her sleeping bag.

That morning Tiger Lily woke the couple and had them back in the jungle before the sun had even risen. The trio had made it to Crocodile Creek within the hour.

"Thank you again for your help Tiger." Hook waved her off.

"I don't think I'm ready to leave you yet Hook." Tiger Lily frowned.

"You sure." Regina asked a twinge of jealously rising up.

"Absolutely! It's been such a long time since I've seen Hook. And I really would like to get to know you better." Tiger Lily answered.

"I suppose it's alright with me." Regina answered still quite skeptically, but not wanting to make enemies with anymore of Neverland's inhabitance.

"Great, I'll clear a room for you." Hook lead the two aboard. "Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger mate, make yourself at home."

"Mom!" Henry yelled. "Where were you?"

"Hook and I decided to go for a walk. He got us lost." Regina answered.

"You're not a little girl anymore…" Emma trailed off.

"Well I would hope not dear." Regina responded.

"How the Hell did you manage that?" Emma asked.

"I do believe I finally found my true love. I found my happy ending." Regina smiled, she grabbed Hook and pulled him into a hug.


End file.
